


[Podfic] Upgrade

by only_more_podfucs (only_more_love)



Series: [Podfic] Held [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arc Reactor Kink, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:28:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_more_love/pseuds/only_more_podfucs
Summary: Podfic for "Upgrade," by FestiveFerret.“I need you.” Tony twisted the pliers one last time, then smiled. “To do something for me.”





	[Podfic] Upgrade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Upgrade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808832) by [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/pseuds/FestiveFerret). 



> With many thanks to ashes0909 & FestiveFerret. :)

[Download the MP3 from Mediafire.](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ti1jv4t5c4vg4xn/Upgrade.mp3/file)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for listening. :) Comments and kudos are always appreciated. People seem especially hesitant about that when it comes to podfic, but please don't be shy. If you've enjoyed the story, please also take the time to let the author know. The original fic is linked to above.
> 
> Other places you can find me: [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/onlymorelove), [Tumblr](https://onlymorelove.tumblr.com), [Dreamwidth](https://only-more-love.dreamwidth.org/), and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/onlymorelove). I'm on Discord as onlymorelove#8488; you can often find me posting garbage in the MCU Stony Discord.


End file.
